Toys for children are constantly evolving. For thousands of years, children have been entertained in imaginative and competitive play by toys. In the 1700s, children gained autonomy, and toys proliferated in type and number. Toys such as puzzles, hoops, and rocking horses were first available to the wealthy, and then gradually became more available to the lower classes.
Toys evolved with time. In the next century, educational toys became more important. Reading books and religious toys, board games and decks of counting cards were prominent. The industrial revolution brought an increase in both the complexity of toys and the methods for manufacturing them. Widespread, mass production of toys became possible.
The rise of middle class society in the early 1900s allowed families to purchase more toys, driving demand up. In 1902, a cartoonist immortalized the story of President Theodore Roosevelt refusing to kill a bear, and an entrepreneurial toy maker invented the teddy bear, an iconic toy which is still one of the most popular in the entire world.
The emergence of plastics and plastics manufacturing allowed toy makers to push the boundaries of toy making. Articulated action figures, lightweight planes, even spring-loaded Styrofoam guns were introduced. Radio frequency controls were incorporated, and RC cars, planes, boats, and helicopters became popular.
The computer revolution next ushered in video games. Initially, games were limited to basic text-based adventure stories. Graphics were added, and early games like Pong were developed. Movement in different directions and joystick controls made classic games like Mario Brothers and Zelda possible. Video games have become an immensely popular form of entertainment and span the age ranges. Video games are now available not only on dedicated consoles, but also on mobile devices like phones and tablets. Some phones can be used with specialized headsets for virtual-reality experiences. Games, screens, and distractions are now at everyone's fingertips.
The technology behind games is moving forward with astonishing speed. Some academics have questioned whether we will be able to decipher reality from virtual reality at some point in the future. Indeed, some question whether we might already be living in a simulation. Despite all this, there exists a segment of the population that wishes to return to analog games, simpler toys, and face-to-face experiences between people. For this segment, a new toy will always be needed.